


Playing by the Rules

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drabble, Facials, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Restraints, Slash, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

Harry knew girls had rules but he wasn't completely sure he understood them. 

Ginny was willing to blow him but he couldn't fuck her because then she wouldn't be a virgin on her wedding night. 

Luna let him fuck her in the arse as she, too, wanted to save herself for the right person. Well, as long as he got a piece of her, he wasn't really all that fussed which one it was. 

After Hermione married Ron she finally let Harry fuck her properly. He wasn't about to question her. It was bloody brilliant. 

Especially with Ron watching.


	2. Rewriting the Rules

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest. Ron leaned over him, broad shouldered and strong. 

"God, I want you to fuck me," Harry said, desperate to feel Ron's cock in his arse. 

"Slowly," Hermione said from her chair in the corner, dildo sliding in and out of her as she watched. 

Ron braced himself on one arm and steadied his cock, pushing just the head into Harry's hole.

Harry gasped. Ron felt huge and he resisted the urge to push him out. 

"More, please." Ron pushed in, inch by inch, the burn making Harry break out in a sweat.

~*~

"So hot, so tight," Ron murmured once he was fully inside. "Bloody brilliant."

Ron rolled his hips and Harry moaned, arching his back, trying to pull Ron deeper. Ron had his hand to either side of Harry's head and began fucking him harder, sweat glistening on his chest.

Hermione said something to Ron and he nodded, shifted the angle of his thrusts and Harry saw stars.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he groaned, coming hard.

If Harry had known _that_ was what a cock in his arse felt like he'd have fucked every guy that crossed his path as well as every girl.


	3. Rules? We don't need no stinkin' rules

"She really knows what she's doing with that thing," Harry said breathlessly as he and Ron waited for Hermione to get back from the loo. The dildo had felt amazing in his arse. 

"She's brilliant." Ron had that far away look in his eyes that Harry recognized as one of fond remembrance.

"You've let her fuck you?" 

"Hell, yes," Ron replied, idly stroking himself back to hardness. 

"God, that's hot." Harry's cock throbbed its agreement and he splayed his thighs slightly as he matched Ron's rhythm.

"Not starting without me, are you?" Hermione asked as she stepped back into the bedroom. "You sure you're up to this, Harry?" She dangled the strap-on from her fingers and his arse clenched remembering how good it felt having something that big inside him.

"Fuck, yeah," he breathed and she nodded.

"Ron, on your back. Harry, you straddle him." 

"I love it when she gets bossy," Ron said with a grin. He scooted down the bed until he was flat on his back, then slathered his cock with lube. Harry felt his mouth watering, he wanted to take Ron into his mouth but the need to feel him deep inside was even stronger.

Still loose from their previous bout, Harry clambered over Ron's legs. Ron held his cock upright, eyes fixed on the place where he was entering Harry. Harry felt the head push against him and inhaled sharply as he took Ron inch by inch. When Ron was fully inside, Harry rolled his hips and they both groaned.

"Now, lean forward." Hermione put her hand to the middle of his back and pushed while Ron gripped his arms and pulled him down. A thrill of pleasure shot up his spine as he felt Hermione's wand slide inside him, next to Ron's thick cock, adding more lubrication.

He immediately felt looser and slicker but still gasped, his mouth open in a wordless cry as he felt Hermione settle behind him and press the head of the dildo into his already full arsehole.

"Fuck, Hermione," Ron said as his eyes fell closed, his hips snapping up.

"God," Harry cried out. Maybe it was too much, he'd never felt anything so good in his life. If only he had something to suck on….

As if reading his mind, Ron's hand came up to his mouth and he pushed two of his fingers in. Harry moaned and sucked, mind blown as every nerve in his body was on fire. 

"Good boy, Harry," Hermione said into his ear. "Suck them." She was sliding the dildo in and out of his arse now, Ron barely moving beneath him, but he could feel each throb of his cock. Harry's balls were tight, his cock leaking but he couldn't spare a thought for it. His mind was centered on his arse, how wide his hole must be. 

Ron could probably even fit one of his hands inside him.

"Nnnggh," Harry moaned around Ron's fingers and his arse clenched. Ron grabbed one of Harry's hips with his free hand and lifted his arse off the bed completely before he let out a low cry, his body stilling as he filled Harry's arse with come. 

"Pull him off, Ron," Hermione said as she reached around and tweaked one of Harry's nipples sending a shiver up his spine. Ron reached for his cock and spread the copious precome up and down the length of it.

White light burst in front of his eyes as his balls pulled up and he pulsed thick ropes of hot come onto Ron's stomach. Harry collapsed forward bonelessly and Hermione pressed against his back, panting as she fucked him hard with the dildo. 

"Come now, Hermione," Ron said, voice low, and she ground down into Harry, whimpering softly, her breath tickling the back of Harry's neck. The three of them didn't move for several moments.

Harry winced as she pulled the dildo out of his arse, bringing Ron's softened cock along with it. She climbed off the bed and Ron yawned widely. Harry rolled to the side but was too pleasantly achy to move. Hermione came back with two wet flannels and handed them to Harry and Ron.

"Thanks," Ron murmured as he wiped his stomach and then his hand. Harry looked at his fist. God, he had big hands. Harry couldn't help it. He _had_ to know if it was possible to get one inside him.

"Ron," Harry said, "can I ask you a question?"


	4. New Rules

Harry tugged at the bonds which held his wrists to the chair, his ankles likewise restrained. 

Eyes wide, Harry watched as Hermione rode Ron, her tits bouncing freely. Ron moved his thumb to her clit. 

Harry's cock ached but he couldn't get hard, not in the cock cage she'd put on him. 

He was awed listening to Ron grunting as he thrust, watched his cock disappear inside Hermione. She keened and stilled, moaning as she came gripping Ron's shoulders.

"Let me suck him," Harry said desperately. "I want to taste you on him." Ron and Hermione shared a look. 

" _Please_."

~*~

Ron approached Harry, his cock hard and glistening, then grabbed his hair and shoved his cock between Harry's lips. Harry groaned, savoring the taste of Hermione mixing with Ron's musky flavour. 

Harry saw Hermione approaching, felt her reach between his legs and begin to play with his cock and balls, still trapped in the cage. He whimpered around his mouthful and Ron groaned. 

Pulling his cock from Harry's mouth, Ron's hand flew over it until he came with a deep groan, hot, white come splattering Harry's face. 

Hermione straddled his lap and proceeded to lick the come from his face.

~*~

When Ron untied his bindings, Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Brilliant," Harry replied, pressing his face to her breasts. 

"I'm knackered," Ron said, yawning. 

"Come to bed," Hermione said as she climbed off Harry's lap. 

Up to now, everything had been about sex, plain and simple. _This_ was different. 

"I—"

"Ron and I will take care of you if you stay," Hermione said. "It's your choice."

Harry nodded and slid into bed. Ron pressed up against his back, warm and strong. Hermione faced him, her hand cupping him intimately.

Perfect.


End file.
